Iota-4 S.M.S.B.-Class Skyfighter
|class=Skyfighter |cost=32,000 dollars (24,000 used) |modifier= |sysmods= |length=2.47 meters |width=2.3 meters |height=1.5 meters (wings extended) |mass= |max accel=5,200 G |mglt=125 |max speed=1,500 km/h |engine=Twin ion engines (2) |hyperdrive=Class 1.0 |hdrange=150,000 LY |hdsystem=Syluire-45 hyperspace transport ring |poweroutput= |power= |shield gen=None |hull=70 (DR 10) |sensor= |target= |navigation= |avionics= |maincomp= |countermeasures= |armament=*Laser cannons (2) *Secondary light ion cannons (2) |complement= |bays= |escapepods= |crew=*Pilot (1) |skeleton= |passengers=None |capacity=30 kilograms |cargohandling= |consumables=2 days |lifesupport= |communications= |othersystems= |availability=Military |role=*Patrol *Reconnaissance *Winger |firstuse=2019 |retired= |era=*NoHead era *Second S.M.S.B. era |affiliation=*S.M.S.B. *U.S. Government *New Order |modules= }} The Iota-4 S.M.S.B.-Class Skyfighter, also known as the S.M.S.B. winger or S.M.S.B. skyfighter due to its extensive use by S.M.S.B. pilots, was a government skyfighter invented by Baby Intelligence and used by him and his comrades during the Second NoHead War that shared design elements with the N-54 fighters of the earlier NoHead Empire. The New Order would later come to utilize a successor, the Iota-5 winger. Characteristics Due to their visual similarities, the Iota-4 appeared to be an evolutionary descendant from the ancient ''Arek''-class skyfighter: it was a small, sleek winger used exclusively by the S.M.S.B. members. At 2.47 meters in length, the Iota-2 was the perfect size for a baby. That said, it was too small to hold an onboard hyperdrive. Because of this, the Iota-4 had to rely on carrier vessels or hyperspace transport rings for long-distance travel. Like the P-80, the Iota-4 incorporated S-foils to radiate excess engine heat in the thick of combat, reducing the likelihood of damage to the craft. Occasionally, though not always, the lifting panels were opened during normal flight to further reduce stress on the engines. Such a design element carried with it certain flaws, however; this area of the hull was lightly armored, and extremely vulnerable to gunfire and elemental debris. Thanks mostly to the fact that its development occurred in the midst of a war, the Iota-4 had as much firepower as possible at its disposal — two large laser cannons and two ion cannons. While the size of its guns provided it with respectable firepower, the fighter's limited power systems restricted its ability to fire continuously. Weerfer's new engine design allowed the Iota-4 to achieve a maximum acceleration of 5,200 g. The standard Iota-4 was not equipped with deflector shields, as Weerfer reasoned that agility and speed were its best defense. However, a later variant did include shields, as well as slightly heavier armor and a stronger hull. History Second NoHead War .]] The Iota-4 Actis was designed by MBH Systems Engineering, following up on its success with Baby Intelligence's Three-Dimensional Printer. It included and improved upon many design elements of the P-80 wingers that the Police Grand Army used. The only prominent drawback was apparent in the removal of shields, though this trade-off reduced production cost and lightened the craft. Paige, Sheriff Bladepoint, and Baby Strength voiced strong opposition to the new craft's lack of shielding, causing a shielded and more resilient variant to be developed. More importantly, it was much smaller than its predecessor. The first prototype of the craft was deployed during the initial skirmish Metamash II, and the craft was used by Baby Intelligence to combat the advanced skyfighter used by his quarry. The prototype proved itself in the death of Metamash. This concept led to much wider production and widespread deployment in the S.M.S.B. Navy. Iota-4s were usually stripped down for even faster performance. Heavy sensors and flight instruments were removed, since they were unnecessary for a pilot with precognitive mutant abilities. While most S.M.S.B. pilots flew Iota-4s more in line with the factory standard, such as Baby Intelligence, whose fighters were red- or blue-hued against a white undercoat, some chose to customize theirs with unorthodox color schemes. Although unpopular at first, this version of the skyfighter gained a more positive reputation after it saw use during the Battle of the Wasp. When Sebiscuits Cardarphen joined the NoHeads, he would receive a new black Iota-4. Cardarphen piloted this Iota-4 during some of his early missions for Mr. Stupid NoHead as the Second NoHead War continued, sometimes flanked by N-69 skyfighters. Design legacy During the establishment of the New Order, a successor series known as the Iota-5 winger was used. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Iota-4 S.M.S.B.-class skyfighters Category:MBH Systems Engineering products Category:New Order skyfighter classes Category:U.S. Government skyfighter classes Category:Vehicles